Alles hat einen Preis
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Eine seltene Gabe, eine ereignisreiche Zeit, ein spleeniger Mensch... Werft einen Blick hinter die Fassade von Sibyll Trelawny.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehören nicht mir, sondern ihrer Schöpferin JKR. Ich habe sie mir lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

Am 3. September 1939 erklärte England, als Reaktion auf den Einmarsch in Polen, Deutschland den Krieg. Ein Jahr später, ebenfalls im September, erhielt Martin Dale seinen Einberufungsbefehl. Er war gerade frisch verheiratet und verspürte wenig Verlangen in den Krieg zu ziehen. Doch sein Vaterland brauchte ihn, um dem Nazi-Schrecken auf dem Kontinent Einhalt zu gebieten, und so packte er seine Sachen, zog seine Uniform an, und verabschiedete sich von seiner jungen Frau Apollonia. Ein letztes Mal umarmte er sie, dann schritt er durch das Gartentor auf die Straße, wo er sich noch einmal umwandte, um seiner Frau zu winken und ihr zu versichern, dass er gewiss nicht lange fortbliebe, der Krieg würde schnell wieder vorbei sein. Doch die aufmunternden Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, denn Apollonia stand zusammengesunken unter der Tür und sah ihn mit seltsam leerem Blick an.  
Gerade als Martin zu ihr eilen und sie fragen wollte, was ihr denn fehle, fing sie mit vollkommen veränderter Stimme an zu sprechen: „All jene, die glauben, dieser Krieg sei nur von kurzer Dauer und rasch zu gewinnen, irren. Dunkle Jahre, voll Trauer und Schmerz, voll Blut und Pein liegen vor der Welt. Doch dir, der du dich heute aufmachst, wird all dies erspart bleiben." Dann wurde die junge Frau ohnmächtig.   
Mit einem Satz war Martin bei seiner Gattin, fing sie auf und trug sie ins Haus.

„Was ist geschehen? Martin, müsstest du nicht längst unterwegs sein?", fragte Apollonia, als sie wieder zu sich kam.  
„Sollte ich dich etwa ohnmächtig auf der Schwelle liegen lassen?", scherzte er liebevoll um seine Besorgnis zu verbergen. „Aber sag, Liebste, was hatte dein merkwürdiger Abschiedsgruß zu bedeuten?"  
Verwirrt blickte Apollonia ihren Mann an. „Welcher Abschiedsgruß? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern..."  
Beunruhigt erzählte ihr Martin von den düsteren Worten, die er nur wenige Minuten zuvor aus ihrem Mund gehört hatte. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebling", fügte er rasch hinzu. „Selbst wenn der Krieg nicht so schnell vorbei ist, wie alle annehmen, bedeutet doch der letzte Satz, dass es mir gut gehen wird."

...

Zwei Monate später war Martin Dale tot, bei einem Gefecht irgendwo auf dem Festland gefallen, und Apollonia stand mit ihrem ungeborenen Kind alleine da. Denn kurz nach der Abreise ihres Gatten hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie schwanger war. In ihrer Trauer zog sie erst einmal zu ihrer Großmutter Phoebe, welche in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales lebte.  
Und doch fand sie dort nicht den erhofften Frieden, da jener Vorfall bei Martins Abschied ihr keine Ruhe ließ. Sie gab sich die Schuld an seinem Tod, denn hatte sie nicht genau das vorhergesagt? Nur hatten sie und ihr Mann die Worte falsch ausgelegt.   
Aber wieso hatte sie auf einmal seherische Fähigkeiten? Sie hatte doch nie zuvor Anzeichen für eine solche Begabung gezeigt, obwohl sich unter ihren Vorfahren so manche Berühmtheit auf diesem Gebiet befand. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit auch angestrengt hatte, nie hatte sie in die Zukunft sehen können. Das hatte sich endgültig bestätigt, als sie mit 16 durch die ZAG-Prüfung in Wahrsagen gefallen war. Umso weniger verstand Apollonia, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt, Jahre nachdem sie Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei verlassen hatte, prophetische Kräfte entwickelte.

„Weil du schwanger bist", sagte Phoebe, als sich Apollonia ihr schließlich anvertraute. „Und nicht du hast die Gabe des Sehens, sondern deine Tochter." Sie streichelte der Enkelin über den leicht gewölbten Bauch. „Du erinnerst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran, denn du warst damals gerade erst drei Jahre alt, aber die letzte Weissagung meiner Mutter Cassandra betraf unsere Familie. Sie sagte, dass dir dereinst eine Tochter geboren würde, deren Prophezeiungen in Zeiten der Düsternis das Licht der Hoffnung entzünden würden."  
„Aber wo ist das Licht der Hoffnung in Martins Fall?", fragte Apollonia mit traurig klagender Stimme.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, mein Kind, das kann niemand. Aber wer weiß schon, welches Schicksal, welches Grauen Martin erwartet hätte, wenn er nicht so früh in diesem Krieg gefallen wäre? Und glaub mir, es gibt weit schlimmeres als den Tod." Der Blick der Älteren driftete in die Ferne, und der Schmerz, der in ihren Augen zu lesen war, ließ Apollonia erschaudern. Sie wusste genau, was ihre Großmutter meinte. Apollonias Mutter Teresa war von dem bösen Zauberer Grindelwald getötet worden, und ihr Großvater von seinen Anhängern wegen seiner Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke verschleppt worden.  
Da straffte sich die Großmutter wieder, und sie sah ihre Enkelin mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln an. „Du solltest dir überlegen, ob deine Tochter nicht vielleicht unseren Familiennamen statt dieses Muggelnamen tragen sollte..."

Und so kam es, dass im Mai 1941 ein kleines Mädchen mit Namen Sibyll Patricia Trelawny das Licht der Welt erblickte.

... ° ... ° ...

Sibylls Kindheit unterschied sich wohl kaum von der anderer Kinder jener Zeit, egal ob der Zaubererwelt oder der Muggelwelt zugehörig. Es herrschte Krieg. Auf der einen Seite hießen die Feinde Hitler und die Nazis, auf der anderen waren es Grindelwald und seine Anhänger. Aber in dem kleinen walisischen Dorf lebte es sich für alle Kinder relativ sicher.

Natürlich wusste Sibyll, dass ihre Mutter eine Hexe war, genauso wie ihre Urgroßmutter, und deshalb nahm sie nicht ganz zu Unrecht an, dass auch sie eine Hexe war. Was Sibyll aber nicht wusste, ja nicht einmal ahnte, war, dass sie seherische Kräfte hatte. Denn weder Apollonia noch Phoebe erzählten ihr davon. Zum einen, weil sich ihre Kräfte, abgesehen von der Prophezeiung vor ihrer Geburt, nie wieder gezeigt hatten, zum anderen aber auch weil sie ihr eine möglichst normale Kindheit ermöglichen wollten. Zudem würde es sich noch früh genug zeigen, ob sich in Sibyll tatsächlich Cassandras letzte Weissagung bewahrheiten würde.

Dieses Idyll einer normalen Kindheit zerbrach, als Sibyll vier Jahre alt war. Das war an jenem Tag, an dem sie völlig aufgelöst vom Spielen mit den anderen Kindern nach Hause kam.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Apollonia besorgt.  
„Mama!", schluchzte Sibyll und warf sich ihrer Mutter in die Arme. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit mir! Mir wurde vorhin beim Fangen spielen plötzlich schwindelig, und dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Die anderen haben gesagt, ich hätte mit einer ganz komischen Stimme merkwürdige Dinge gesagt."  
Bedeutsam sahen sich Mutter und Urgroßmutter an. „Was hast du denn gesagt?", fragte Apollonia vorsichtig, während sie ihrer Tochter beruhigend über den Rücken strich.   
Sibyll hickste leise, dann sagte sie: „‚Der, der uns bedroht, wird uns in der fünften Nacht von heute an finden. Der Sieg ist nah!' Was hat das zu bedeuten, Mama? Warum soll ich so etwas gesagt haben?"  
Apollonia zögerte kurz, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihrer Tochter die Wahrheit sagen sollte, doch da trat Phoebe zu den beiden und sagte so ruhig, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt: „Weil du, mein Kind, die Gabe des Sehens hast. Du trägst das Erbe Cassandra Trelawnys in dir."  
Verwirrt sah Sibyll ihre Urgroßmutter an. Was meinte sie damit? Was bitte war die Gabe des Sehens?

Es wurde ein langer Abend, mit vielen Fragen, vielen Antworten und vielen Erklärungen. Von der Gabe des Sehens, Cassandra Trelawny und deren letzter Prophezeiung.  
„Aber wieso habe ich jetzt plötzlich diese Fähigkeit? Und was genau hat meine Pro... Prophezeiung zu bedeuten?"  
Apollonia warf ihrer Großmutter einen raschen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Sibyll sollte noch nichts von ihrer pränatalen Weissagung erfahren. Stattdessen sagte sie: „Eine Gabe wie die des Sehens ist sehr selten und sehr mächtig. Man kann sie fast nie steuern, also bewusst irgendwelche Vorhersagen herbeizwingen. Und du hast selbst gemerkt, das dir schwindelig geworden ist. Und jetzt stell dir vor, du könntest alles Zukünftige vorhersehen, einschließlich des Wetters von morgen. Dann wäre dir ja ständig schwindelig. Und das wäre bestimmt lästig."   
An dieser Stelle musste Sibyll kichern.  
„Aus diesem Grund wird deine Gabe nur dann auftreten, wenn du etwas wichtiges über die Zukunft mitzuteilen hast."  
„Und was hat meine Prophezeiung jetzt zu bedeuten?", hakte Sibyll nach. „Wer ist der, der uns bedroht? Die Deutschen, wie bei meinen Freunden?"   
„Ich fürchte nein, Kleines, es sind nicht die Deutschen. Es ist ein böser Zauberer namens Grindelwald."  
„Großmutter nicht!", unterbrach Apollonia Phoebe. „Sie ist noch viel zu klein dafür."  
„Vielleicht, aber es wäre nicht richtig, ihr alles zu verschweigen. Und wenn Grindelwald tatsächlich hier auftaucht...", widersprach die Ältere.  
Das sah auch Apollonia ein. Sie wandte sich an ihre Tochter. „Deine Urgroßmutter hat recht. Es gibt einen wirklich bösen Zauberer mit Namen Grindelwald. Er hat viele schreckliche Dinge getan, und bislang ist es den guten Zauberern und Hexen noch nicht gelungen, ihn zu besiegen. Und weil wir auf der Seite der Guten stehen, sind wir Grindelwalds Feinde, denn als böser Zauberer mag er niemanden, der sich ihm entgegenstellt."

Später, als Sibyll endlich im Bett lag, saßen Poebe und Apollonia in der Küche beisammen und sprachen noch einmal über die Prophezeiung.   
„Warum sollte Grindelwald ausgerechnet uns angreifen?", fragte Apollonia ihre Großmutter. Es stimmte zwar, was sie Sibyll erzählt hatten, sie standen auf der Seite von Grindelwalds Feinden. Aber Grindelwald wählte seine Opfer nicht willkürlich, sondern weil sie ihm entweder nutzen oder für ihn gefährlich werden konnten. Letzteres war der Grund für den Tod von Teresa gewesen, welche eine herausragende Aurorin gewesen war, ersteres das Motiv für die Verschleppung des Großvaters. „Weder du noch ich haben irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten und Sibyll ist nur ein Kind."  
„Und doch geht es ihm um Sibyll. Vermutlich weiß er von Cassandras letzter Prophezeiung, und wie alle Mächtigen möchte auch Grindelwald wissen, was die Zukunft für ihn bereit hält um entsprechend gewappnet zu sein."  
„Aber sie kann doch ihre Fähigkeit überhaupt nicht lenken. Vielleicht wird sie es nie können", warf Apollonia ein. Denn gerade die Gabe des Sehens galt als die unvorhersehbarste Fähigkeit.  
Traurig schüttelte Phoebe den Kopf. „Es gibt einen Trank, den Futuris-Trank. Er ist sehr mächtig. Bei gewöhnlichen Hexen und Zauberern wirkt er nicht, aber wird er jemandem, der das zweite Gesicht hat, verabreicht, verstärkt er diese Fähigkeit um ein vielfaches. Sie wird lenkbar und man kann ganz gezielt in die Zukunft sehen. Aber zugleich zehrt dieser Trank den Seher von innen heraus aus, da er die Lebenskräfte zugunsten der Gabe abzieht. Das bedeutet in letzter Konsequenz leider immer den Tod. Deswegen ist dieser Trank auch verboten. Ein Kind wie Sibyll, dem man diesen Trank verabreicht, wäre innerhalb eines Jahres tot."  
„Und du meinst, Grindelwald ist im Besitz dieses Futuris-Tranks?"  
Die Großmutter nickte. „Ja, vermutlich. Denn dein Großvater ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die wissen, wie man diesen Trank braut. Und um die Zukunft zu erfahren, würde Grindelwald Sibylls Tod billigend in Kauf nehmen. Auch wenn sie noch ein Kind ist."   
Apollonia schluchzte bei diesen Worten auf. „Was sollen wir nur tun?"  
„Eine von uns wird morgen nach Hogwarts gehen", sagte Phoebe resolut. „Professor Dumbledore, der derzeitige Lehrer für Verwandlung, ist einer der führenden Köpfe des Widerstands. Denn Sibylls Prophezeiung verschafft uns auch einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Zum ersten Mal wissen wir, wann Grindelwald an einem bestimmten Ort sein wird. Das ist vielleicht _die_ Chance ihn zu besiegen."  
Apollonia nickte. Doch da sie sich nicht von ihrem Kind trennen wollte, auch wenn es nur für wenige Tage sein würde, beschlossen die beiden Hexen, dass Phoebe nach Hogwarts reisen sollte.

...

Vier Tage verbrachte Apollonia in banger, beinahe panischer Angst, dass Grindelwald vor der prophezeiten Zeit auftauchen und sie und Sibyll angreifen würde. Sie ließ ihre Tochter keine Minute aus den Augen, so dass es dem kleinen Mädchen wohl bald zuviel geworden wäre, wäre da nicht dieser Ausdruck im Blick der Mutter gewesen. Doch vier Tage vergingen und Grindelwald war nicht erschienen.  
Die fünfte Nacht brach herein, und obwohl damit mit jeder Sekunde die Gefahr für Sibyll wuchs, wurde Apollonia spürbar ruhiger. Denn mit jeder Sekunde rückte auch der Zeitpunkt näher, an welchem ihre Großmutter zusammen mit den Kräften des Widerstandes eintreffen würde. Alles würde gut werden.

Um 23 Uhr war es soweit. Das typische Knallen von apparierenden Zauberern, die Apollonia für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde für die erhoffte Verstärkung hielt, kündigte Grindelwald und eine stattliche Zahl seiner Anhänger an. Die wenigen Schutzzauber, die auf dem Haus lagen, hielten den Feind nicht lange auf, Minuten später füllten die bedrohlichen Gestalten das Wohnzimmer. Doch diese wenigen Minuten hatten Apollonia gereicht, um ihre Tochter in einem Schrank zu verstecken und ihr einzuschärfen, sich ganz ruhig zu verhalten, egal was auch geschah.

„Wo ist da Kind?", herrschte Grindelwald Apollonia mit grausam kalter Stimme an, als seine Anhänger sie vor ihn schleppten. Sie hatten sie auf dem Dachboden aufgegriffen, wohin sie geeilt war, nachdem sie Sibyll versteckt hatte.  
Apollonia sah den gefürchteten Schwarzmagier nur stumm an. Eher würde sie sterben als ihm ihre Tochter auszuliefern.  
„Du willst nicht reden? Nun, vielleicht wird das deine Zunge lösen...", und einer der Anhänger richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Crucio!"  
Gellender Schmerz brandete durch Apollonias Körper und zwang sie in die Knie, doch lediglich ein leise Wimmern war von ihr zu hören. Ein weiterer Cruciatus-Fluch traf sie, aber der Schmerz konnte ihr Bewusstsein nicht erreichen. Denn dieses war nur von zwei Gedanken erfüllt, Gedanken, die stärker als jede Folter waren: Dass jeden Moment Hilfe eintreffen würde, und dass sie all dies und noch mehr gerne ertragen wollte um ihre Tochter zu retten.  
„Genug!", erklang da wieder die Stimme Grindelwalds. „Es gibt wirksamere Methoden eine unwillige Person zum reden zu bringen." Mit diesen Worten zog er eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang. „Veritaserum... äußerst nützlich." Die kalten Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll auf, als er sich Apollonia mit dem Wahrheitstrank näherte.  
Doch just in dem Moment, da er ihr das Fläschchen an den Mund pressen wollte, riss sich Apollonia von einem der Männer, die sie festhielten, los und schlug Grindelwald die Phiole aus der Hand. Klirrend zerschellte sie auf dem Boden.  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" Zorn flammte in dem Zauberer auf, und noch ehe seine Anhänger reagieren konnten, hatte Grindelwald seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Apollonia gerichtet: „Avada Kedavra!"   
Leblos sank die Hexe in sich zusammen und blieb tot am Boden liegen.  
„Durchsucht das Haus! Nehmt alles auseinander! Und wagt es nicht ohne das Mädchen zu kommen!" Sie würden das Kind auch ohne die Hilfe der Mutter finden.

Danach ging alles Schlag auf Schlag. Sekunden nach Apollonias Tod erreichten die Kräfte des Widerstands das Haus und lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Grindelwald und seinen Anhängern. Dumbledore selbst schaffte es Grindelwald zu stellen und zu besiegen, ehe dieser sich durch eine Flucht hätte retten können. Und als alle überlebenden Anhänger festgenommen und abgeführt worden waren, befreite Phoebe Sibyll unversehrt aus dem großen Schrank im Nähzimmer. 

Wenige Wochen später endete auch der 2. Weltkrieg. Als Phoebe von all den schrecklichen Einzelheiten erfuhr, die sich während des Krieges auf dem Kontinent ereignet hatten, und die gezeichneten Gesichter der Männer sah, die nun auch in das kleine Dorf in Wales zurückkehrten, war sie froh, dass Apollonias Mann Martin dies erspart geblieben war.  
Ja, Sibyll trug wahrlich das Erbe Cassandras in sich, daran hatte Phoebe nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Auch wenn es ihr wehtat zu erkennen, dass ihre Urenkelin für diese Gabe einen hohen Preis zahlen musste.

... ° ... ° ...

Dass ihre Gaben einen hohen Preis von ihr forderte, erkannte Sibyll erst zwölf Jahre später, im Jahr 1957, als sie, wie schon ihre Mutter, durch die ZAG-Prüfung in Wahrsagen zu fallen drohte. Ausgerechnet die einzige Schülerin, die tatsächlich über die Gabe des Sehens verfügte, stand kurz davor in diesem Fach nicht zu bestehen.

In dem festen Glauben an ihre Gabe aufgewachsen, hatte es für Sibyll nie einen Zweifel daran gegeben, dass sie in Wahrsagen ihr bestes Fach finden würde. Auch wenn sich ihre Fähigkeiten nach dem Untergang Grindelwalds nie wieder gezeigt hatte. Aber Sibyll wusste, dass sich ihre Kräfte nur auf wichtige Prophezeiungen beschränkten, die in Zeiten der Dunkelheit Hoffnung schenken sollten. Doch noch nicht einmal Professor Sullivan, ihre Lehrerin, wollte ihr Glauben schenken, als sie ihr von der Grindelwald-Prophezeiung erzählte. „Nie im Leben hast du als Vierjährige den Untergang des gefürchtetsten Zauberers vorhergesagt!", war ihre abweisende Antwort gewesen. 

Und erst recht glaubte der gestreng dreinblickende Zauberer der Prüfungskommission, vor welchem Sibyll, zusammen mit vier Klassenkameraden den praktischen Teil der Wahrsageprüfung ablegen sollte, nicht, dass sie irgendwelche seherischen Kräfte hatte. Beim Lesen der Teeblätter hatte sie wie immer schlicht etwas erfunden, da es weder für tibetanische Mandalas noch für chinesisch anmutende Schriftzeichen eine entsprechende Deutung gab. Und jetzt blickte sie schon geschlagene drei Minuten in ihre Kristallkugel und hoffte auf eine Eingebung. Sibyll war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass sie ohne überzeugende Kristallkugel-Erkenntnis durchfallen würde. Und was wäre das für eine Schande! Warum aber auch gehörte das Legen der Tarotkarten, dem einzigen Teilgebiet von Wahrsagen, das sie einigermaßen beherrschte, nicht zum Prüfungsstoff?

Gerade wollte sie aufhören, irgendetwas in der Kugel erkennen zu wollen, und stattdessen ebenfalls etwas erfinden, als ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde.  
„Miss Trelawny?", fragte der Prüfer leicht indigniert.  
„20 Jahre währt der Frieden, dann begehrt das Dunkel auf. Doch wenn der Terror herrscht, wird jener, den _Er_ respektiert und fürchtet, seinen Schülern hier Sicherheit bieten."  
„Miss Trelawny! Ich muss doch sehr bitten."  
„Einen Moment, Professor", mischte sich da die Prüferin vom Nachbartisch ein. „Sehen Sie doch; diese Haltung, der leere Blick und auch die veränderte Stimmlage. Wir haben es hier mit einer echten Prophezeiung zu tun."  
„Eine echte Prophezeiung?" Ungläubig blickte der Zauberer Sibyll an, die langsam wieder zu sich kam.  
„Eine Prophezeiung?", echote die Mitschülerin vom Nachbartisch her.  
„Ja! Mit allen klassischen Symptomen, wie mir scheint. Meine Liebe", wandte sich die Prüfungshexe an Sibyll, „können Sie Sich an das erinnern, was Sie gerade eben gesagt haben?"  
„Gesagt?" Verwirrt sah Sibyll die Prüferin an. „Nein, ich weiß nur noch, dass mir schwindelig wurde, und dann..." Ihr dämmerte etwas. „Eine Prophezeiung?", fragte sie flüsternd.  
Die Prüferin nickte begeistert. „Ich denke, ich verrate Ihnen nicht zuviel, wenn ich sage, dass Sie in diesem Fach wohl mit einem Ohnegleichen rechnen können." Schließlich kam es ja nicht oft vor, dass ein Schüler während einer Prüfung eine echte Weissagung machte.  
„Was habe ich denn gesagt?", wollte Sibyll noch wissen, doch die ältere Hexe war viel zu aufgeregt um ihre Frage wirklich mitzubekommen. Immer wieder wiederholte sie freudig: „Eine echte Prophezeiung!"

Auch ihre Mitschüler gratulierten ihr begeistert.  
„Das war so toll!", sagte Mariann und sah Sibyll bewundernd an.  
Sibyll zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste noch nicht so recht, was sie von der ganzen Situation, einschließlich der plötzlichen Begeisterung ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, halten sollte. Zumal diese sie bislang doch meist herablassend belächelt hatten, wenn es um Wahrsagen gegangen war. „Was habe ich denn eigentlich gesagt?", versuchte sie erneut den Wortlaut ihrer Prophezeiung zu erfahren.   
Mittlerweile hatte die Gruppe den Gryffindor-Turm erreicht.  
„Was ist los?", fragte da eine männliche Stimme hinter ihnen, und als Sibyll sich umdrehte, sah sie ihren Freund Bryan aus der Richtung der Bibliothek auf sie zukommen. Erleichtert ergriff sie seine Hand und er drückte sie aufmunternd.  
„Wie war die Prüfung?"   
„Du wirst es nicht glauben", schaltete sich Mariann überschwänglich ein, „aber deine Freundin hat soeben eine echte Prophezeiung gemacht."  
„Stimmt das?" Überrascht sah Bryan Sibyll an.  
Diese nickte. „Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich gesagt habe." Und sie blickte erwartungsvoll zu Mariann.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich an den genauen Wortlaut erinnere, aber sinngemäß war es in etwa, dass nach zwanzig Jahren Frieden Terror und Dunkelheit wieder aufflammen. Aber Hogwarts wird sicher sein, weil jemand hier sein wird, den das Böse respektiert und fürchtet."  
„Das klingt ja ganz schön gruselig", sagte Bryan schaudernd.  
Einige der Klassenkameraden nickten. Auch Mariann. „Aber wenn du jetzt schon glaubst, das sei gruselig, dann hättest du erst mal sehen sollen, wie gruselig das unten bei der Prüfung war", plapperte sie munter. „Ich meine, wir waren alle nervös und angespannt, und dann, nachdem sie mehrere Minuten nichts gesagt hatte, und ihr Prüfer schon unruhig wurde, fing Sibyll plötzlich an mit einer völlig veränderten Stimme etwas von Dunkel und Terror zu erzählen. Und hinterher konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern." Mariann überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung, doch in Bryans Blick hatten sich Unbehagen und auch eine Spur Angst gemischt.  
„Hast du früher schon einmal etwas prophezeit?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Sibyll nickte. „Ja, den Sieg über Grindelwald. Na ja, nicht direkt den Sieg, vielmehr, wann er bei uns im Haus auftauchen würde." Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas, als sie daran dachte. „Aber es war meine Prophezeiung, die einen Sieg ermöglicht hat. Und ich habe den Tod meines Vaters vorhergesagt", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
„Wie das?", fragte Mariann neugierig.  
„Das war im Krieg, ein paar Monate bevor ich geboren wurde. Er war ein Muggelsoldat, und ist bei einem Gefecht auf dem Kontinent gestorben. Aber wenn er nicht in der Schlacht gefallen wäre, hätte er weit Schlimmeres ertragen müssen." Als sie drei Jahre zuvor mit Wahrsagen angefangen hatte, hatte es ihre Urgroßmutter für an der Zeit gehalten, Sibyll auch von ihrer ersten Prophezeiung zu erzählen.  
„Phänomenal! Schon im Mutterleib hattest du diese Kräfte!"  
Doch Sibyll achtete gar nicht mehr auf Mariann, sie hatte nur Augen für Bryan, und was sie sah, machte ihr Angst. Denn auch wenn es für die anderen vielleicht nicht sichtbar war, spürte sie, wie er sich von ihr distanzierte. Dass er sich vor ihren Fähigkeiten, und damit auch vor ihr, fürchtete.

Und tatsächlich, als er sie am Abend bat, mit ihm einen Spaziergang am See zu machen, gestand er ihr unumwunden seine Angst.  
„Ich hoffe, du verstehst das nicht falsch. Ich mag dich, als das Mädchen, als das ich dich kennen gelernt habe, immer noch sehr, aber diese Gabe... Ständig mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass du eines Tages meinen Tod, oder den Tod eines Menschen, der mir nahe steht, vorhersagen könntest, das kann ich nicht. Sicher, der Zukunft, und dem, was sie für einen bereithält, kann keiner entgehen, und das will ich auch gar nicht, aber ich will die Zukunft nicht eher kennen, als sie zur Gegenwart geworden ist. Aber durch deine Gabe wird die Zukunft irgendwie zu früh zur Gegenwart. Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Sei mir also bitte nicht böse, aber ich denke, unter diesen Umständen ist es besser, wenn wir uns trennen."  
Obgleich Sibyll irgendwo tief drin geahnt hatte, dass es so kommen würde, war die Zeit doch zu kurz gewesen, um sie wirklich darauf vorzubereiten. „Wie kannst du sagen, dass du mich als Menschen immer noch sehr magst, aber meine Gabe ablehnst? Sie ist ein Teil von mir, ein Teil von dem Menschen, von dem du sagst, dass du ihn magst!", sagte sie mit anklagendem Ton. „Und nur, weil sich die Gabe jetzt wieder gezeigt hat, bin ich doch nicht anders als vorher. Es können Jahre vergehen, ehe ich wieder eine neue Prophezeiung mache."  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie so recht geglaubt, dass du seherische Kräfte hast. Auch wenn du es immer wieder beteuertest. Für mich war das mehr ein harmloser Spleen. Aber jetzt... Doch, für mich hast du dich verändert." 

...

Das war das Ende ihrer Beziehung mit Bryan Walkers gewesen. Er hatte sie wegen ihrer Gabe verlassen.  
Warum nur hatte sie diese verfluchte Gabe? Denn irgendwie schien es, als würden ihre Prophezeiungen ihr auch immer etwas sehr Wertvolles wegnehmen. Zuerst ihren Vater, noch bevor sie überhaupt die Chance gehabt hatte, ihn kennen zu lernen. Dann ihre Mutter. Nach deren Tod war ihre Kindheit nie wieder so unbeschwert gewesen wie zuvor. Und nun ihre erste Liebe.  
Vielleicht hatte Bryan ja ganz recht, wenn er sich vor ihrer Gabe fürchtete. Nicht so sehr wegen Vorhersagen, die sie, ihre Familie oder ihre Freunde persönlich betrafen, sondern einfach weil der Preis so hoch war. Zu hoch?

„Nein, so darfst du nicht denke, Sibyll", widersprach ihr Shauna Sullivan.   
Ein neues Schuljahr hatte begonnen, und da Sibyll als einzige mit ihrem Ohnegleichen die Berechtigung für die UTZ-Wahrsageklasse von Professor Sullivan erworben hatte, kam keine Klasse zustande. Stattdessen hatte Shauna Sullivan Sibyll angeboten, dass sie sich ein bis zwei Mal die Woche zum Tee in ihrem Turm trafen. Bei diesen Treffen waren sich die beiden Hexen rasch näher gekommen, so dass sie fast so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden waren, soweit das eben in einer Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung möglich war.  
„Ich weiß, es ist ein sehr hoher Preis, den du persönlich zahlen musst, aber du darfst nie außer acht lassen, was deine Prophezeiungen für andere bedeuten. Du gibst ihnen damit Hoffnung, Sicherheit, Zuversicht und die Kraft durchzuhalten. Du gibst ihnen Mut. Und nur mit Mut kann man das Böse bekämpfen und besiegen. Zumindest zeitweise. Und das ist für alle wichtig... Nicht nur für die magische Welt, sondern auch für die Muggelwelt. Denn nicht immer beschränkt sich das Böse auf eine Seite, oft genug haben beide Welten das Böse zu spüren bekommen. Und es war seit jeher die Aufgabe der Seher, mit Hilfe der Zukunft das Überleben des Guten zu sichern. Denn um nichts anderes geht es letztendlich. Teesatzlesen und Kristallkugeln sind netter Firlefanz, ändern aber nicht wirklich die Welt. Egal was man daraus liest. Aber Prophezeiungen, die können etwas bewegen. Einzig die Sterne sind noch so mächtig wie Weissagungen, aber sie wirklich zu deuten ist eine Kunst, die ein Jahrhunderte altes Wissen erfordert, und nur die wenigsten sind bereit sich dieses Wissen zu verinnerlichen. Wer weiß, wo die Welt heute wäre, oder ob es sie überhaupt noch gäbe, hätten Prophezeiungen und Weissagungen nicht den Menschen Mut gemacht zu kämpfen."

Diese Worte hatten bei Sibyll einen großen Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber sie zog auch Konsequenzen aus jenen Erkenntnissen. Sie wusste, dass die Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel, Wahrsagen stets äußerst skeptisch gegenüber standen, Kristallkugeln und Teesatz nur bedingt Glauben schenkten, und Prophezeiungen und Weissagungen oft genug als Humbug abtaten, bis sie, was letztere betraf, eines Besseren belehrt wurden.  
Aber Sibyll erkannte auch, dass die Menschen eine gute Show liebten, egal ob sie nun an die Aussage der Show glaubten oder nicht. Das hatte ihr auch Professor Sullivan bestätigt. Und so legte sie sich im Laufe der nächsten Jahre eine Vielzahl kleiner, harmloser Marotten zu, die sehr gut in das Bild einer Seherin passten. 

... ° ... ° ...

Nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatte, schloss Sibyll sich für einige Zeit einem Wanderzirkus an, und arbeitete danach als freischaffende Wahrsagerin auf Jahrmärkten. Keiner der üblichen Berufe der magischen Welt reizte sie, außerdem wusste sie, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Gabe immer in gewisser Weise eine Ausgestoßene sein würde. Doch bei den Schaustellern war das etwas anderes. Diese waren ein bunt zusammengewürfeltes Völkchen, bei dem eine besondere Gabe einen allenfalls noch interessanter machte.

Und es gab noch einen Grund, weshalb Sibyll sich dem fahrenden Volk anschloss. Sie wollte versuchen etwas über den Verbleib ihres Urgroßvaters zu erfahren, der seinerzeit von Grindelwald verschleppt worden war, und von dem seither jede Spur fehlte. Und da bot ihr das Leben mit den Schaustellern eine nahezu einmalige Gelegenheit.

Leider jedoch blieb diese Suche erfolglos. Nur einmal fand sie einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt. Auf einem Trödelmarkt in der Nähe von Brighton fand sie ein altes Notizbuch, das ihrem Urgroßvater gehört hatte. Der Mann, der es verkaufte, hatte es auf dem Dachboden seines Hauses, das er erst vor kurzem bezogen hatte, gefunden. Er hatte es nur deshalb nicht weggeworfen, weil er gehofft hatte, vielleicht einen Sammler für die kuriosen Eintragungen, die Sibyll sofort als Zaubertranknotizen erkannte, interessieren zu können. Als Sibyll ihm erklärte, dass Alistair Trelawny-Smythe, den die Innenseite des Buches als Verfasser auswies, ihr Urgroßvater gewesen sei, war der Mann gerne bereit, ihr das Notizbuch zu überlassen. Zwar half es Sibyll bei ihrer Suche nach dem Urgroßvater nicht wirklich weiter, aber es enthielt für sie einen unschätzbaren Hinweis: eine Eintragung, wie sie sich gegen den Futuris-Trank wehren und ihn unwirksam machen konnte. Alles was sie dafür tun musste, war täglich ein Gläschen Sherry zu trinken. Ein Ratschlag, den sie, da sie um die Gefahren des Futuris-Trankes wusste, fortan beherzigte.

Mitte der 60er Jahre tauchten die ersten Gerüchte über einen neuen bösen Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort auf, der rasch an Macht gewann und schon nach wenigen Jahren so gefürchtet war, dass alle nur von Dem-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf oder Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem sprachen. Ungefähr zu dieser Zeit wurde Professor Dumbledore Schulleiter in Hogwarts, und Sibylls ZAG-Prophezeiung erfüllte sich.  
Sie selbst fand in jenem Jahr ganz unverhofft einen wahren Freund, vielleicht den ersten seit den unschuldigen Tagen, da sie mit den Dorfkindern in Wales Fangen und Verstecken gespielt hatte. Ausgerechnet ein kleiner Junge von gerade mal elf Jahren brachte ihr uneingeschränkte Freundschaft entgegen, nahm sie mit allen Facetten ihrer Persönlichkeit an. Und über die Jahre sollte er ihr bester Freund werden.

Das erste Mal begegneten sie sich auf einem kleinen Jahrmarkt im Sommer 1971, wo Sibyll wie üblich als Wahrsagerin arbeitete.  
Ein schmaler Junge mit zerzaustem schwarzen Haar kam in ihr Zelt gehuscht und sah sich neugierig um.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Sibyll leicht belustigt.  
Der Junge fuhr zu ihr herum. „Können Sie wirklich in die Zukunft sehen?", platzte er heraus.   
Normalerweise hätte Sibyll an dieser Stelle darauf verwiesen, dass sie andernfalls ja wohl kaum als Wahrsagerin arbeiten würde, doch war ihr etwas, das in einer der Hosentaschen des Jungen steckte, aufgefallen. Ein langer, schmaler Holzstecken, unverkennbar ein Zauberstab. Deshalb meinte sie stattdessen mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln: „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir sagte, dass der Name deiner neuen Schule Hogwarts ist?"  
Überrascht sah der Junge sie an. „Woher wissen Sie das? Haben Sie das in Ihrer Kugel gesehen?" Und er kam ein paar Schritte näher.  
„Nein", lachte Sibyll. „An deinem Zauberstab. Dein Alter habe ich einfach mal geschätzt. Das, plus die typische Nervosität hat mir verraten, dass du dieses Jahr das erste Mal nach Hogwarts fährst."   
Darauf blickte der Junge sie zuerst enttäuscht an, doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Immerhin haben Sie eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, wenn Sie schon nicht wirklich in die Zukunft sehen können. Aber da Sie Hogwarts kennen, müssen Sie eine Hexe sein. Habe ich recht?"  
„Zum Teil ja", erwiderte sie. „Ja, ich bin eine Hexe. Aber du irrst dich, wenn du annimmst, ich könnte nicht wahrsagen. Ich kann tatsächlich in die Zukunft sehen. Zumindest manchmal. Ich habe nämlich die Gabe der Prophezeiung."  
„Richtige Prophezeiungen? So wie Cassandra und Sibyll Trelawny?"  
Nun war es an Sibyll den Jungen überrascht anzusehen. Er wusste von ihr als Seherin? „Ja, wie diese beiden. Und soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Ich _bin_ Sibyll Trelawny."  
„Sie sind... Dann haben Sie ja die Prophezeiung gemacht, die meinen Vater davon überzeugt hat, dass er mich gefahrlos nach Hogwarts schicken kann. Mariann Walkers, eine Dame aus Mutters Hexenzirkel hat ihr nämlich erzählt, Sie hätten während ihrer ZAG-Prüfung eine echte Prophezeiung gemacht. Über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und Hogwarts."  
„Das habe ich in der Tat." Es hätte Sibyll vielleicht einen Stich versetzen müssen, von diesem unbedarften Jungen zu erfahren, dass Mariann offenbar Bryan, ihre erste Liebe, geheiratet hatte, aber das lag schon lange zurück, und auch hatte Sibyll sich selbst für einen anderen Weg entschieden.  
„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße James Potter."

...

Es verging kein Sommer, in dem James Sibyll nicht besuchte. Es waren stets herzliche Besuche, voller Freude, und ungeachtet des großen Altersunterschieds von fast 20 Jahren wuchs ihre Freundschaft. Manchmal brachte James auch seine Freunde Sirius und Remus mit, und auch gelegentlich den kleinen Peter Pettigrew. Dann erzählten sie von ihren Abenteuern in Hogwarts, die James ihr zwar schon häufig per Eulenpost geschrieben hatte, die aber erzählt noch einmal so spannend, aufregend und lustig waren.  
Im Sommer 1978 brachte James zum ersten Mal Lilly mit. Es freute Sibyll zu sehen, dass der junge Mann ein Mädchen gefunden hatte, das er aufrichtig liebte. Und sehr zu James Freude schlossen Lilly und Sibyll sofort Freundschaft. Da verstand es sich natürlich von selbst, dass Sibyll auch zu der Hochzeit im Jahr darauf eingeladen war.

„Sibyll! Wie schön, dass du da bist. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommen würdest." Freudig umarmte James die Seherin.  
„Wie könnte ich mir deine Hochzeit entgehen lassen? Schließlich bist du mein bester Freund, James", erwiderte Sibyll lachend.  
„Und du bist meine beste Freundin. Deshalb war es für uns ja so wichtig, dass du heute dabei bist. Ich bin so froh, dass es Archimedes gelungen ist, dich noch rechtzeitig zu finden. Bei dir weiß man ja nie so genau, wo du gerade steckst. Und ich kann dir sagen, auch wenn Archimedes ein sehr kräftiger Uhu ist, die Suche nach dir hat ihn ganz schön erschöpft. Ach ja, ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich nicht dich sondern Sirius als meinen Trauzeugen benannt habe..." Der junge Mann war eindeutig ein wenig nervös, was sich darin äußerte, dass er wie ein Wasserfall plapperte.  
„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung so", beruhigte ihn Sibyll. „Denn Lillys Eltern mögen zwar der magischen Welt gegenüber recht aufgeschlossen sein, aber sie sind nun mal Muggel. Und da ist es besser dein gutaussehender Freund mimt den Trauzeugen als so eine durchgeknallte Schachtel wie ich."  
„Du bist aber keine durchgeknallte Schachtel!", protestierte James.  
„Vielleicht nicht." Sibyll lächelte nachsichtig. „Aber viele Leute, auch unter den Zauberern und Hexen, halten mich für eine solche. Mein äußeres Entscheidungsbild trägt dazu nicht unwesentlich bei. Doch unter uns, manchmal lege ich es gerade darauf an."

Auch Lilly freute sich darüber, dass Sibyll zu der Hochzeit gekommen war. Doch irgendwas bedrückte die junge Hexe, trotz aller Freude, die sie an diesem Tag empfand. Das konnte Sibyll deutlich spüren. Und so wartete sie einen günstigen Moment ab und sprach Lilly darauf an.  
Zuerst druckste diese ein wenig herum, doch dann erzählte sie der Älteren von ihren Bedenken. „Ich wünsche mir Kinder. Am liebsten drei oder vier. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Mit Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem als ständiger Gefahr im Nacken scheint mir das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein ans Kinderkriegen zu denken. Denn wie sollte ich ein Baby schützen?"   
„Mit deiner Liebe", erklärte Sibyll lächelnd. „Die Liebe einer Mutter ist einer der ältesten Schutzzauber der Welt. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Denn meine Mutter hat mir diesen Zauber aufgeprägt, als sie, um mich zu schützen, durch Grindelwalds Hand starb. Und indem meine Urgroßmutter als Blutsverwandte meiner Mutter mich aufnahm, besiegelte sie den Zauber. Nur deshalb kann ich es wagen, auch in diesen düsteren Zeiten weiterhin so frei mit den Schaustellern umherzuziehen. Es genügt, wenn ich einmal im Jahr in das Haus meiner Urgroßmutter heimkehre um den Schutz zu erhalten. Und ich weiß, wenn es hart auf hart kommt, und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer euch angreift, wirst du, genau wie meine Mutter, ohne zu Zögern dein Leben für das deiner Kinder geben."  
Lilly nickte. Sie war erleichtert. Der Tod war in diesen Tagen etwas Allgegenwärtiges, und für ihre Kinder zu sterben, war allemal besser, als bloß einem heimtückischen Überfall der Todesser zum Opfer zu fallen. „Und meine Eltern werden unsere Kinder aufnehmen, und damit den Zauber besiegeln."  
„Oder deine Schwester, falls deine Eltern unvermutet sterben..."  
„Worüber redet ihr gerade?", wurden sie da von James unterbrochen, der auf der Suche nach seiner Angetrauten gewesen war.  
„Über unsere zukünftigen Kinder." Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln küsste Lilly ihren Gatten.  
„Unsere Kinder? Aber ich dachte..."  
„Nicht zuviel denken, Schatz!"

... ° ... ° ...

Wie dunkel die Zeiten wirklich waren, sollte Sibyll wenige Monate später am eigenen Leib erfahren. Todesser griffen ihre Urgroßmutter Phoebe an, töteten sie und brannten das Haus, dass Sibyll noch immer ihr zu Hause genannt hatte, nieder. Damit erlosch der Schutz, den Apollonia ihrer Tochter hinterlassen hatte, und Furcht in einer neuen Dimension schlich sich in Sibylls Leben. Sie verließ das fahrende Volk und führte fortan, wie viele Zauberer und Hexen, ein Leben auf der Flucht vor einer Gefahr, die sie nicht einmal auszusprechen wagten. Bis sie, ganz unverhofft, eines Tages einen Brief von ihrer alten Lehrerin Shauna Sullivan erhielt. Diese schrieb ihr, dass sie in den Ruhestand zu treten gedenke, und vielleicht hätte Sibyll ja Interesse daran, sich für den Posten als Wahrsagelehrerin zu bewerben.

...

Als Professor Dumbledore das Zimmer über dem Schankraum im Eberkopf, einem etwas heruntergekommenen Gasthaus in Hogmeade, betrat, konnte Sibyll deutlich seine Ablehnung gegenüber dem Fach, für welches sie sich beworben hatte, spüren. Und auch, dass er nur aus Höflichkeit, und weil Cassandra Trelawny ihre Ururgroßmutter gewesen war, gekommen war. Das ärgerte sie ein wenig, denn schließlich musste er doch wissen, dass sie bereits einige wichtige Weissagungen gemacht hatte. Aber dann sie erinnerte sich, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt, da sie bei den ZAG-Prüfungen mit ihrer Prophezeiung für einen solchen Wirbel gesorgt hatte, die Schule bereits verlassen hatte, und an seiner Stelle Minerva McGonagall Verwandlung unterrichtete. Und bei der Grindelwald-Prophezeiung hatte ihre Urgroßmutter ihren Namen aus der Sache herausgehalten, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Wie aber sollte sie unter diesen Umständen Professor Dumbledore davon überzeugen, dass sie für diesen Lehrposten geeignet war? Schon war der Schulleiter wieder im Gehen begriffen, als Sibyll merkte, dass ihr schwindelig wurde.  
„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."

Auch diese Prophezeiung bewahrheitete sich, Lord Voldemort wurde besiegt. Und Sibyll Trelawny bezahlte dafür mit dem Leben ihres besten Freundes.


End file.
